


Sober

by TheTeapotOfFandoms666



Category: Gotham (TV), Gotham - Fandom
Genre: Drama, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2016-05-10
Packaged: 2018-06-07 13:21:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6806578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTeapotOfFandoms666/pseuds/TheTeapotOfFandoms666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>feelings bloom after you visit Jonathan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sober

Jonathan sighed as another Doctor left his room, he then looked down at his wrists that where still bound to the bed. He simply laughed lightly to himself as he shook his head.” Even without the fear toxins not in me anymore, they still don’t trust me, of course not.”

A nurse peaked into his door and cleared her throat, smiling softly at him as he shot her a glare, thinking it was time for more meds, for he wasn’t already a mess as it was. He was still recovering from what he father had done to him, he had finally calmed down and cracked a bit inside his head, but not enough to push him over the edge, not yet.

“ Jonathan, you have a visitor, and she seems really nice.” The nurse said with a small smile.

“ Send them away I don’t want any more q-, her? I- I guess send her in.”

You walked in with a small vase of roses; Jonathan looked you up and down as he slowly squinted his eyes as you walked over to his nightstand, placing the flowers on the stand. You cleared your throat as you turned to face him. Trying your best to sound confident.

“ Hi, I-I’m Y/N, I know you don’t know me that well or at all.. But I am your classmate. We haven’t talked but I always wanted to, I was just.. To shy to say anything. “ You looked down at your feet.

“ A-Any ways, I just heard what happened and wanted to come check on you.”

Jonathan blinked then relaxed as he then slowly cracked a small smile. God it felt good to smile and not be screaming till his throat was sore and his voice was gone. 

“ Thank you, Y/N, you know I don’t bite. Even though the restraints say other wise. Thank you for the flowers.. It feels so very nice to see such kindness towards me after being her for a while now.”

You blushed a light shade of pink as you looked up and smiled at him, pulling up a chair and sat next to his bed and as he sighed softly, you tilted your head to the side.

“ What’s wrong?”

“ Nothing, I just wish I could hug you for being so nice to me, and not only that but getting me..” He turned and looked at the life filled flowers; unlike he was at the moment.

“Those flowers. Thank you once again.”

You nodded then glanced around to see if anyone was looking. You then reached over and pulled a hairpin out of your h/c, picking the locks to the restraints that where on his wrists and legs. You then pulled back and smiled kindly at him, giggling softly, sliding the pin back in your hair. He stared at you as he gently rubbed the now raw skin around his wrists and ankles. 

“ Ho-, why. Why did you do that? You could get in trouble!!” 

He whispered then frowned. For he did not want to get this newfound friend in trouble for setting him free physically.

“ Because I know what it’s like to be in a “ Cage” and not have a person to be there to help unlock you.”

You said with a small smile as he reached over, gently taking your hand and locking his eyes with your e/c ones.

“ I don’t know what happened to you, rather that be bullying or something else, but please.. Stay for a bit. I could use a friend around here.”

You smiled wide, for little did he know, you needed a friend too. You sat back in the chair as he leaned back in his bed. You two shared stories of all sorts, till visiting hours where over, you left him but promised to come back tomorrow as soon as you could. Making him smile wider then he ever had before.


End file.
